I dont care
by lido-bunny
Summary: I was the only who cared for him, the only one was there when he needed help and the only one by his side. Now that I'm gone, I could care less, because I don't care.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a treat. This one has been on my mind so...hope you like it!**

**I don't care**

(Sakura POV)

_oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh_

The signs are all there. Why didn't I see them sooner? What was I thinking? That it'll all go away.

"She's just a friend." He said coldly. "Just stop overreacting."

I know deep down he was lying, but I let it go because I don't want to believe it. But who was I fooling? If I keep this up in the end I would only be hurting myself…

_I still remember that lipstick color_

_on the collar of that long-sleeve shirt_

_you always played it off it's nothing_

_yet your phone keeps on ringing_

_keeps saying that it's all in my head oh-oh_

_**2 weeks later**_

"Hey…yeah….yeah I'll be there. Don't worry babe I won't be. Yeah ok see you later. Bye"

I then walked into the room and act like I didn't heard what I just did, "Sasuke-kun who were you just talking to just now?"

"It's no one Hun." He said. I walked toward him to give him a peck on the cheek but then I smelled perfume on him. I don't wear perfume.

_*ring ring*_ His phone rang, and he picked it up. I just sat there staring at him curiously.

"Oh hey! What's up?" he asked. "no I have nothing important to do today; yeah sure I'll be right there." He hung up his phone and turned to me. "Hey Hun I have to go meet up with someone right now."

'Did he forget?...no…' "Oh but Sasuke-kun I just got here and I thought we were-"he walked out of the room as if I was never there.

I left his house. Without shedding a tear. I shed enough of those, and I'm through with those. Why couldn't he just tell me straight up that he doesn't want me no more?

_and to all your girlfriends who you be calling up too_

_behind my back forgetting my name, I won't let it fly_

_from now you do what you want, _

_but stop playing with my heart_

_I'll stop giving a damn where you are oh-oh_

_**That night**_

_*ring ring*_ I looked at my cell phone to see who was calling me. It was Sasuke. A part of me wanted to ignore him but I ended up still picking up anyways.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe!-hic-what you up to-hic-?"

"Sasuke-kun? Are you drunk?"

"-hic-I am not drunk!-hic-"…he's drunk for sure….

"Yes you are!"

"-hic what are you talking about?-hic- seesh I only called to tell you how much I –hic- miss youuuuu-hic-"

"It makes me upset when you drink you know…?"

"I know-hic- it makes me happy that –hic- you care –hic-"I smiled through the phone it made me feel relieved a bit. "And I –hic-love you Suuuukiiiii –hic-"Then I dropped the phone…I couldn't listen to him anymore.

I need to leave for good. I know what his game was and I'm not going to be played like the rest of the pieces anymore. I'm taking action. I don't give a damn any more. You don't care about me anymore. There's no point for me to be there for you. From now on I won't care about you.

_can't forget those times you'd call late at night_

_and you're dead drunk intoxicated_

_then you would call me by some other girls name oh no_

_*I don't care just go your way_

_I don't care where you are or what you're doing any more,_

_go do your thing, go play your games_

_but don't come running back telling me you missing me_

_Cuz I won't care eh eh eh eh eh_

_I don't care eh eh eh eh eh_

_Cuz I don't care eh eh eh eh eh_

_I don't care eh eh eh eh eh_

_boy I don't care_

_eh eh eh-yeah_

_**The next day**_

I called Sasuke this morning to meet me by the bench at Konaha Park. It's where he first asked me out. Every time I come here it makes me reminisce about the part of my relationship that I was happiest. Now it makes me regret ever agreeing to become his girlfriend.

I walked around just to kill time until I spotted him coming towards my way. He was obviously checking out the slutty girl walking by and giving her flirty looks. 'He just couldn't wait until I dumped him?'

"Hey babe!" he said. He tries to peck me on the lips but I just moved back avoiding his lips." What's wrong?" he asked.

'yeah right you know whets wrong!'

"Sasuke we need to talk." I asked. He gave me a curious look and tilted his head.

"Hn. What is it?"

"Let's break up." There I said it. I didn't even look at him, but I knew what his reaction was. Shock. I can tell he was staring at me.

"What? Why?" he asked. I got up to leave but he grabbed my hand pulling me back towards him.

Without looking back I told him, "I don't want to be with you anymore." Tears were trying their best to leave my eyes but I dared them not to, because if he saw me in this state, he'll think that I'll go crawling back to him. He won't ever see me in that state. Ever! "I don't ever want to see you ever again." I shooed his hand off roughly and walked away like nothing happened.

_because of you I've wasted many tears crying for you boy_

_but because of you my heart is stronger to hold all the pain boy_

_I realize that I am better than what you take me for_

_so now I'm saying good bye cause I can't take it no more_

_you've cheated, lied to me a hundred times bad boy_

_made me who I am now playing off as a bad girl_

_don't wanna play your games you a loser_

_I want you out of, out of my sight_

I hope he regrets ever ever asking me out. I hope he regrets talking to the other girls. I hope he regrets ever letting me go. I hope he realize that he is nothing without me, because from the start, I was the only who cared for him, the only one was there when he needed help and the only one by his side. Now that I'm gone, I could care less, because I don't care anymore.

_I don't care just go your way_

_I don't care where you are or what you're doing any more,_

_go do your thing, go play your games_

_but don't come running back telling me you missing me_

_Cuz I won't care eh eh eh eh eh_

_I don't care eh eh eh eh eh_

_Cuz I don't care eh eh eh eh eh_

_I don't care eh eh eh eh eh_

_Boy I don't care_

**I love this song! It's called I Dont Care by 2NE1...it's a kpop song!**

**But lets cut to the chase! did you like it?**

**my idea was to make this as a oneshot, but if i get enough reviews maybe i'll not make it a oneshot...how about that?**

**So review...PLEASE! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had a different one posted up, but i wasnt pleased with it so i deleted it and re-wrote this one.**

**I think it's better then the old one so...ENJOY! ^_^**

Don't know how to love

_(Sasuke POV)_

_The you I love, is leaving me  
Though I haven't yet said a word in my defense_

The you I love, says she wants to be happy  
I haven't been able to say a word in pleading

Always, looking at your sad expression  
I neglected you under the pretense of being busy  
Because I was a wretched fool

I didn't know then  
Because I didn't know how to love  
Because I didn't know how to hold you warmly

"Let's break up." My body suddenly felt stiff and my heart dropped straight down from its place. "What? Why?" I asked. She got up to leave but I grabbed her before she can move any further and pulling her back towards me. She was crying. Even though I couldn't see her face, I sensed her crying? 'She knows'

Without looking back, "I don't want to be with you anymore." Was all she said. "I don't ever want to see you ever again." she shooed my hand off roughly and walked away like nothing happened. Watching her walking away my body heated up. It was guilt; it was rising from my legs and to the top of my head. 'Why did I do it?'

I tried to follow her but my legs were glued to the ground. I couldn't bulge. I try to yell her name and gain her attention. But nothing came out.

_*CRASH*_

'no…no...' "SAKURA!" It finally came out, at completely the wrong time. I ran to her as fast as I could and there lie blood…everywhere…"S-SAKURA! SAKURA!"

_That a soft heart  
Would collapse and fall, I didn't know  
And without thinking, I turned away from you_

I didn't know then  
Because I didn't know how to love  
I came to leave you alone

Without noticing tears fell to my eyes, naturally on its own…I didn't care though, even though there was a crowd forming, I didn't care anymore.

_*sounds of sirens*_

Everything wasn't clear anymore. Nothing. 'why didn't I do anything?' If I was to keep her from leaving she would still be ok. If I never looked at other girls, I would still be with her. If I just, stayed by her side and cared for her like I promised…she would be ok. 'It's my fault…'

_All that's left is a sorry heart  
All I have left to say is goodbye  
Even though my heart knows_

I didn't know then  
Because I didn't know how to love  
Because I didn't know how to hold you warmly

_**In the hospital waiting room***_

'Why did I do that? Why am I so stupid?' I combed my hair back with my fingers. My phone rang plenty of times but I didn't care to pick up anymore, because if I picked up I know she won't be the one at the end of the line. My elbows landed on my knees and my face on my hands rubbing my eyes

"SASUKE!" I turned slightly to my left and saw Naruto running towards my direction. "What happen to Sakura-chan? Is she ok? Where is she?"

"…" I didn't look up, I was lost, I didn't know what to say, I really didn't know if she was going to be ok or not?

"Ohhh…this is bad…this is really bad…what are we going to do?"

"…"

"Say something! Sasuke! Your girlfriend is in emergency surgery and this is-" I looked up at him," w-were you crying just now?" With my hands rubbing my face again, I nodded. "So what happened?"

"A car hit her…"

"What? How? Wait…why?"

"This morning she told me to come meet her at the bench that I first asked her to be my girlfriend." Naruto sat next to me.

"Then…what happened?"

"She broke us off….*sigh*….then ran off, crossed the street, and that's what happened."

"WHAT? Why did she break up with you, she loved you so much, yesterday morning I meet her when she was on her way to your house, she was really excited about something so I asked her, she said it was your first year anniversary and she had something very special for you at this one place…"…our anniversary…was yesterday?..." I don't remember but she said it was a very important place and-" he gave me and awkward look for a while then said something again, "Sasuke, you should have seen how happy she looked, I havent seen that side from her from a long time you know?"

_A love that has given only tears  
I hope everyone will forget and be happy at all costs  
Everyday, while crying, all I do is pray_

That in my next life, I won't have a young love  
When I really understand love…

_**Flashback***_

_*ring ring*_ _My phone rang, and I picked it up. She was sitting there staring at him curiously._

"_Oh hey! What's up?" I asked. It was Sumi….Suzi…something like that…"no I have nothing important to do today; yeah sure I'll be right there." I then hung up the phone and turned to Sakura. "Hey Hun I have to go meet up with someone right now."_

"_Oh but Sasuke-kun I just got here and I thought we were-"I walked out of the room and didn't bother to listen to what she had to say._

_**End of flashback***_

"It's all my fault. Everything is all my fau-" "No it's not tha-" "-It is Naruto, If I didn't forget our first year anniversary and if I didn't go and flirt with every girl I saw she would still be ok."

"You what?" He asked slowly but in a surprised way."

"That's why she broke up with me; she didn't tell me it but the way her voice sounded when she said she didn't want to see me again." My face then fell back onto my palms…

"You're screwed." I looked back up at Naruto,"I would punch you right now like I always do because right now we're in the hospital and Sakura won't be the only one in the emergency room, but since I'm your friend also, I'll give you advice." Naruto was really serious about this; I've never seen this side of him before. "You got to stop being so selfish and realize that you have someone that loves you. You can't expect someone to love you and expect them to get nothing in return? And let's face it she's the only girl that's actually going to ever love you for your heart and nothing else."

He was right. Thinking back, she was the only one there for me, the only one who cared. When I was falling she took my hand and held me back up slowly. Now she's gone, who would care for me like she did? There's no one like her, no one. I ruined my own future with her.

**So what do you guys think?**

**review it and tell me your thoughts!**

**and Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
